1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a tire tread-use rubber composition and is particularly related to a tire tread-use rubber composition that has high grip performance from initial traveling, maintains that grip performance for a long duration, and improves wear resistance and blow-out resistance.
2. Related Art
In pneumatic tires for high-speed traveling, and especially in racing tires, superior grip performance from initial traveling is needed. Furthermore, long duration of that grip performance, high wear resistance, and high blow-out resistance are demanded.
A conventional method for improving the grip performance of pneumatic tires is to compound a large amount of a filler, such as small particle-sized carbon black, in a tire tread-use rubber composition. However, when large amounts of carbon black are compounded in tire tread-use rubber compositions, wear resistance and blow-out resistance decline. Additionally, when a pneumatic tire using such a tire tread-use rubber composition is subjected to high-speed traveling for long periods of time, there is a problem of grip performance gradually declining.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H10-204216 proposes a tire tread-use rubber composition compounded with a styrene butadiene rubber having a high glass transition temperature (Tg) and an α-pinene resin or dipentene aromatic vinyl polymer having a softening point of from 60° C. to 100° C. in order to obtain both grip performance and blow-out resistance. However, such tire tread-use rubber compositions do not sufficiently improve grip performance and blow-out resistance during the latter half of continued traveling. Additionally, such tire tread-use rubber compositions have a problem of blow-out resistance and grip performance during initial traveling being insufficient.